Not a bad thing
by Everlark23
Summary: Katniss goes to Panem Boarding School with her best friends and Step brother Finn. What happens when Katniss finds out that Cato is cheating on her with Glimmer, the most popular boy in school's girlfriend? They want revenge and they plan to get it.


**5 reviews for the next chapter. Enjoy! **

*** Warning: Many spelling and grammar errors ***

"Hey brainless," my Best friend greets me, "what up?"

"Homework," I say not looking up from my paper I am writing.

"How's _Cato_?"

Cato is my boyfriend. My friends and family despise him. I don't get why they do though. He is really cute and and nice. I don't think I love him but I really like him.

"Sup," Finn says walking into our room without knocking.

Finnick Odair is my step brother. His father married my mom two years ago. Two years after my dad left my sister, mom, and me. Finnick's dad, Brian, and my mom sent us to Panem Boarding School in New York, our freshmen year, when they started dating so they could figure everything out with my dad.

"Are you still with the asshole," he asks me, his voice filled with disgust.

"He is not a bad guy!" I defended, " I really like him."

I am really starting to get angry because no one is excepting me and Cato's relationship. Why can't they just get the fact that I am happy with him?

Annie comes running in our open door, that Finn didn't bother to close, looking angry in the face. I recognize that look. She is really angry.

"Cato is sucking face with that bitch, Glimmer," she nearly shouts.

Glimmer is the "queen bee" of the school and is taken, by the hottest and most popular guy in school, Peeta Mellark.

"Let's go," I hissed angrily at my best friends.

How dare Cato. If he expects to get away with cheating on me he better think again.

"I'm going to beat his ass," Finn says angrily.

When we all get to Cato's dorm room the door is wide open. You can hear Glimmer pleading to Peeta and shouting. I guess Peeta found them too.

I walk inside to see a fuming Peeta glaring at Cato, a hysterical Glimmer, and my rather scared ex-boyfriend.

Did I mention that Peeta is the best boxer not only in Panem Boarding School but in the whole state of New York?

His hands are balled up into fists and you can see his cuts, everyone knows that he cuts, he doesn't try to hide it, but no one knows why.

"Please Peeta! It didn't mean anything," Glimmer pleaded, "Why don't you believe me?"

Peeta ignores her and continues to glare daggers at Cato. In a low voice he says, "Your so fucking lucky that I am not beating to a pulp."

Johanna starts her video camera, filming the scene before us.

"Peeta! He didn't mean anything to me. I love you!" Glimmer tried to get his attention again.

"You didn't say that when we were in bed together," Cato says smirking.

In a flash of a second Cato was on the ground, His nose bleeding. Peeta started to throw punches left and right.

A crowd started to form around their room. Yes, Peeta and Cato share a room. They are-_were_- best friends.

I look at my friends. Johanna is still filming, Annie looks worried, and Finn is trying to get Peeta off of Cato.

This is what the cheating bastard gets.

After no success of getting Peeta off of Cato, Finn gets four other guys to help get him off.

Once they finally do Peeta struggles against their grip before he slumps in defeat. "You can let go," Peeta says quietly, "I won't attack him...again."

Cato looks horrible. His face is cut up and bloody and he is barely conscious and Peeta on has cuts on his knuckles. Glimmer is freaking out trying to see if Peeta is okay. Which I don't get because he barely had a scratch on him. He completely ignores her and walks out of the room.

Johanna ends her video and we leave to find him. After almost 10 minutes of searching we find him in the nurses office.

"Hey Peeta," I say.

He looks over at me and gives me a smile, "Hey."

"You need stitches, hun," the nurse, Ms. Hazel, says in a soft voice to Peeta.

Johanna is filming again. I swear that is all she does. Everywhere she goes she has her camera.

Every single head snaps towards her. "What?" Peeta asks in disbelief.

"You need stitches," she repeating herself again.

She starts to stitch up his right hand. He has two stitches on four of his knuckles and is told not to mess with them for a couple days. When Ms. Hazel finishes she wraps up his hand he comes with us back to my room.

"Do you want to get revenge?" Johanna asks excitedly after we got to our room.

"Hell yeah!" We all shout.

"I really wanted to beat Cato's ass but you beat me to it," Finn pouts.

Peeta chuckles, "You guys saw that?"

Everyone shakes their head yes and Johanna tapes her camera, "got it all on tape."

I tell him what our plan and he agrees to help.

For the rest of the day we prepare what we are going to do.

After we finished we all learn things about Peeta we didn't know. I was wrong about Peeta. I always thought he was a player, jock, and total dick like all the other popular boys. Like Cato. But he isn't. He is the sweetest, nicest and the kindest boy you will ever meet.

Johanna, Finn, Annie, and I learned that he plays football, soccer, basketball, baseball and lacrosse. He is a boxer. He sings and dances and can play almost any instrument. He is going to see if he qualifies to run in the Olympics. He has two older brothers, Graham and Rye, and a little sister, Rosalyn.

How he manages all of that is beyond me.

I tell him that I play softball and soccer and that I sing and dance too.

We have more in common than I had originally thought.

All five of us talk for hours until it's curfew time and the boys have to leave.

"I wonder how Peeta is going to be in the same room as Cato," Annie say while getting ready for bed.

I shrug, "He is probably going to scream and shout. Maybe hit him again. No biggie."

Johanna cackles in laughter. She finally calms down after 5 minutes of none stop laughing. We climb into our beds and turn out the lights.

"He is nothing like I thought he would be," Johanna admits

. Annie and I don't reply to her comment. Eventually, I drift of into sleep with one thing on my mind. _Peeta._


End file.
